The Return
by Blackbird
Summary: Darkbird comes back in style and the return of Scorponok and Terrorsaur.


**THE RETURN**

The storm had raged for some time. Bolts of lighting and energon struck the ground. It would be dangerous for anyone to be outside.   
Fortunately, all the Maximals were inside the safety of the Axalon. Rhinox was sitting in the command room, watching the readouts about the storm. Some of the others were there as well, relaxing and waiting for the storm to pass.   
"How goes your research?" Optimus asked Rhinox.   
"Good. The odd thing is, that there still seems to be a lot of energon in the clouds," Rhinox explained.   
"That would explain why there's so many lighting bolts."   
"Actually, they're a mix between lighting and energon."   
"Interesting. Any idea what would cause the storm so abruptly?"   
"None."   
Everyone's attention was turned to Tigatron, who was growling slightly.   
"It is as if fate itself was conspiring against us," he said.   
"What?! Stripes, you're beginin' ta sound like ol' Chopperface here," Rattrap scoffed, pointing to Dinobot.   
"Well, at least he is doing us all a favor and not sounding like you, Vermin," Dinobot snapped back.   
"He's right though," Blackbird said.   
"What do you mean?" Optimus asked.   
"I can't explain it, but I have a real bad feeling about today." 

****

The storm raged on. It was beginning to die down, lashing out every once and awhile. Then, with the very last of its power, it lashed out once more. A beam of pure energy struck an unmarked grave reactivating systems that had lay dormant for some time. The energy increased the systems. Repairs were done in seconds, limbs reattached flawlessly, and when it was finally over, the ground erupted! When the dust settled, a figure could seen standing over the grave. Energy was coursing over his body. The simple fact was, that Darkbird was alive again.   
" 'I. Live. Again!'" he proclaimed. He his body over. "And with such power. I can fell it coursing through my circuits. I fell like I can take on both the Maximals and Predacons at the same time. I could be a god!" he yelled, holding his arms up and shooting energon bolts form them. He regained his composure. "Of course, every god needs his followers. And know the perfect two candidates."   
He took off and began to fly towards the lava pits. 

****

Once he was close enough, Darkbird swooped down onto the ground next to the pits.   
"They should be here," he said to himself.   
He raised both his arms up and shot beams into the lava. Soon, he pulled up two charred remains. He pulled them onto the land and set them down. Gathering up all the strength he could, he held his arms over the remains, and said, "LIVE!" Energy erupted from his hands and swept over them. Soon, the some process that restored Darkbird also restored the remains. Scorponok and Terrorsaur stood there, and looked in amazement at each other and then at Darkbird.   
"W-what happened?" Terrorsaur asked. "The last thing I remember was falling into the lava, with you," he said pointing to Scorponok.   
"It's simple, I saved you," Darkbird said.   
"How?"   
"There was enough left of you two for me to use this new power I have to restore your bodies and sparks."   
"Who are you, anyways?" Scorponok demanded.   
"I am Darkbird. You may call me master."   
"NO! Megatron is my only master! I mean leader."   
"Yeah, and I'm not going to follow some Maximal throw back," Terrorsaur added.   
Darkbird sighed, then placed his hands on both their foreheads, and electricity surged through their neurological circuitry. After a moment it stopped, and Darkbird removed his hands.   
"Now, who do you serve?" he asked.   
"We serve you, master," they said in unison.   
"Excellent. Now, to the Maximal base!"   
He took off and Terrorsaur flew behind him.   
"Hey! Wait for me!" Scorponok called, then transformed and scurried after them.   
Inferno had watched the whole event from behind a rock.   
"The royalty must know of this," he said to himself.   
He ran back to ship, in beast mode. 

****

Megatron sat in his throne, pondering his next move against the Maximals. Suddenly, Inferno came flying into the room.   
"My queen! I have urgent news!" he exclaimed.   
Megatron cut him off by waving his hand.   
"First, a small request," he said.   
"Yes?"   
"DO NOT CALL ME QUEEN!! You may call me Megatron, commander, or, at the very least, king. But not queen! Got it?!"   
"Yes, my…"   
Megatron gave him an angry look.   
"…king."   
"There. Now what's this urgent news?"   
"They live again! All three of them!"   
"Wait. Who?"   
"Darkbird, Scorponok, and Terrorsaur!"   
"How?"   
"I'm not sure about Darkbird, but he had tremendous power! He brought the other two back!"   
"Did he now, yeess? So, where are they now?"   
"The Maximal base."   
Megatron thought for a moment, then switched on the comlink.   
"Predacons, meet me in the war room. We may have a fight for survival on our hands." 

****

Darkbird flew close to the Axalon.   
"Sentinel, stand down," he ordered.   
"Unable to comply," the computer answered back. "Unit Blackbird already in base. Unit requesting entry; unit Darkbird."   
"Fine. We'll do this the hard way," Darkbird grumbled.   
He fired energy bolts that encase the shield. The shield struggled against the power, but eventually it collapsed. Darkbird smiled and moved closer to the ship, when the ship's guns began pounding him. He could fell the bolts hitting his body, yet they were doing no damage. In fact, he was actually absorbing the blasts, letting then add to his power. After he gained enough power, he destroyed the guns and moved even closer. He blasted open the roof hatch and began to descend into the ship. The Maximals started pounding him with firepower.   
"Darkbird! You are back, but-but how?!" Blackbird asked.   
"Trade secret!" Darkbird replied, then shot a bolt dispersing the Maximals.   
He landed in the room and the Maximals began shooting him again. He simply stood there, laughing.   
"Wait! Your weapons are just making him stronger!" Rhinox reasoned.   
"Very good! I see Maximals neurological circuitry is as raisin sharp as it ever was," Darkbird mocked.   
He shot a bolt at Rhinox and another at Cheetor, knocking them both down. He turned to face Dinobot and Rattrap. He extended the first two fingers on the left hand and two tiny energy balls shot out at them. They hit Dinobot and Rattrap, sending them flying into the wall.   
"Hey Darkbird!" Airazor called. "Try these on for size!"   
She pounded him with her wrist missiles. He stepped back slightly.   
"They don't fit," he said.   
He fired a bolt at her and knocked her unconscious.   
"AIRAZOR!" Tigatron yelled.   
"Worry about yourself!" Darkbird yelled.   
He shot a bolt from his finger and hit Tigatron in the chest. It was just powerful enough to knock him down. Darkbird turned his attention to Optimus.   
"Your turn to feel my sting, Optimus Primal," he said.   
He fired at Optimus and entangled him in energy. Optimus fell to his knees, trying to fight it, but he knew it was no use.   
Darkbird knew this too. He smiled wickedly to himself and was about to increase the power, when he felt a sudden sting on his back. He stopped his attack on Optimus, spun around, and saw Silverbolt standing there, his missile launchers smoking.   
"So you've come to your leader's aid, have you? How noble. And how stupid!" he yelled, firing at Silverbolt.   
Silverbolt rolled out of the way, and fired again. Darkbird blocked one missile, using Tigatron's body, and caught the other one. He threw it back at Silverbolt, and it exploded when it hit him.   
"Now, who else will challenge me?" Darkbird asked.   
"I will!" Nightfox proclaimed.   
She ran up and about to hit in the face, when he caught her fist.   
"Foolish girl," he said.   
He charged up his hand and sent electricity flying through her. He laughed as she screamed out in pain.   
"NO!" Blackbird yelled.   
He jumped up on the table and swung his energon saber at Darkbird. As soon as it connected, the energy in Darkbird's body redirected itself through the saber and into Blackbird's body, causing Darkbird to drop Nightfox. For an instant, the energy through both Darkbird's and Blackbird's bodies, then Darkbird, gathering up all his concentration, forced the energy back into him. As a result, Blackbird was flung across the room, smacked against a wall, and blacked out. Darkbird staggered for a moment, then twitched, and then his power built back up again. He turned and walked where Blackbird was laying.   
"You will pay for that," Darkbird said.   
He charged up his hand and was about to fire, when Terrorsaur intervened.   
"Sir! The Predacons are attacking!" he said.   
"Well then, hold them off!" Darkbird ordered.   
Before him could respond, Terrorsaur was blasted out of the sky.   
"Do I have to do everything myself," Darkbird muttered.   
He flew out through the roof hatch.   
"Darkbird! So, you **are** alive again!" Megatron yelled.   
"Yes! And I have enough power to destroy you!"   
"Many have tried, and all have failed!"   
"That's about to change!"   
Darkbird fired a few bolts, knocking down some of the Predacons. 

****

Optimus woke up in a world of pain. He looked around and saw all the other Maximals were unconscious. He staggered to get up, then walked over to Rhinox.   
"Rhinox, are you okay?" he asked.   
"Not really," he responded.   
"How-how do you think Darkbird came back?"   
"Maybe something dealing with the energon storm."   
"Any ideas how to stop him?"   
"One." Rhinox got up and took Blackbird's energon saber. "I hope Blackbird doesn't mind me borrowing this."   
"I think, under the circumstances, it would be O.K."   
"Yeah, now come on, we've a lot of work to do. I just hope the Preds keep him busy long enough." 

****

That was a task easier said than done. Darkbird had already managed to take down Inferno, Waspinator, Jetstorm, and Tarantulas. He was now standing on the ground, face both Spidertron and Blackarachnia. He stood there as they blasted away at him with their leg-guns.   
"Oh please," he said, as the numerous bullets bounced off him. "Let me show you some real firepower!"   
He fired a few bolts at them. Blackarachnia rolled out of the way, but unfortunately, Spidertron was hit dead on. Blackarachnia fire a bolt of cyber-venom at Darkbird, but he caught it and threw it at Powerpinch, rendering him unconscious. Darkbird fired another blast and nailed Blackarachnia.   
"This is pathetic!" he mocked. "I was hoping the** mighty** Predacon army would put up a better fight than this."   
The ground began to shake underneath him. Drillbit popped up for the ground behind him. Drillbit transformed and tried to run his drill into Darbird's back, but found he was unable to.   
"Ah,ah,ah," Darkbird said, waving a finger.   
He sent a surge of power through the drill and into Drillbit, who went flying backwards. Darkbird then turned his attention to Quickstirke. He created a ball energy in his hand and launched it at him. Quickstirke's body shattered when it impacted.   
"Now for you," Darkbird said, pointing to Megatron.   
He fired a beam of energy into Megatron's cannon, and it began to over heat. Megatron tried to throw it away, but it was too late. It exploded in front of him and sent him flying back. He had severe damage all over his body and was struggling to get up. Darkbird flew over and landed in front of him.   
" 'This is where I say something clever and then kill you,'" Darkbird stated. He paused for a moment. " 'Sorry, nothing clever comes to mind.'"   
He raised both his hands in the air, and began charging them. He gathered up all the strength he could, and was ready to finish Megatron, when he felt something hit him form behind. He could feel his energy being drained. He turned around and saw Optimus and Rhinox, who was holding something that looked like a modified version of Blackbird's energon saber. The devise shot a beam that was siphoning Darkbird's power. He tried his best to resist, but it was no use. In a matter of moments, it took all his power, and he fell down.   
Megatron staggered to his feet, and saw some of the other Predacons getting up as well.   
"Predacons, fall back!" he ordered. He picked up Darkbird. "I'll deal with** you **later," Megatron threatened.   
Darkbird swallowed.   
Optimus and Rhinox watched as the Predacons either ran, or were carried away.   
"Should we just let them go?" Rhinox asked.   
"Yes, we've had enough fighting for one day," Optimus said. "Besides, they bought us the time we needed. We owe them."   
"I guess right."   
"Good. Now, let's go help the others." 

****

The CR-chamber opened and Silverbolt stepped out.   
"That's everyone then," Optimus said.   
"Stripes, was you said somethin' about fate goin' against us today?" Rattrap asked Tigatron sarcastically.   
"It certainly seems that way," Tigatron replied.   
"Yes, certainly does," Optimus added. "Darkbird came back and had enough power to destroy us all. Well, that was until Rhinox stopped him."   
"Hey, how did you do that anyway?" Rattrap asked.   
"Well, I gain consciousness when Blackbird attacked Darkbird with his energon saber. I was still too weak to help Blackbird, but I did notice the effect his saber had on Darkbird's power. Unfortunately, I blacked out again when Darkbird flung Blackbird across the room. When I to again I took Blackbird's saber and Optimus helped me modify it so that it siphoned Darkbird's power," Rhinox explained.   
"What happened to all the energy?" Airazor asked.   
"We're going to use it power the ship. The systems should run for quite a while. Oh, Blackbird, I'll build a new saber for you."   
"Thanks," Blackbird said. "But I'm more worried about Darkbird."   
"Oh. I do not think you will have to worry about him too much," Dinobot said.   
"Why's that?"   
"Because Megatron does not take kindly to traitors."   
Rattrap leaned forward in his chair, about ready to something.   
"Not a word Vermin!" Dinobot snapped.   
Rattrap sank into his chair.   
"Yeah, but Darkbird's crafty. I'm sure he'll find some way to talk his way out of it," Blackbird said. 

****

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!" Darkbird pleaded. He was on his knees with his hands clutched together. "Please, please, please!!!"   
"Very well!" Megatron agreed. "I will spare you if you stop this whimpering, and because you brought back one of my most loyal soldiers," he said, looking at Scorponok. He picked Darkbird up by the neck. "But make no mistake, if you betray me again, I will terminate you. Is that clear?"   
"Crystal," Darkbird managed to choke out.   
"Good." Megatron dropped him. "Then you are dismissed."   
"Thank you sir."   
Darkbird began to leave the room.   
_Sucker!_ he thought and then started chuckling.   
"I hope I don't live to regret this," Megatron said to himself. 

****

Darkbird sat in his quarters. He looked at his hand, trying to create…anything. Nothing happened.   
_So, my power really is gone_, he thought. _Damn._   
There was a beep at the door.   
"Who's there?" he asked.   
"Blackarachina."   
"Come in."   
The door slid open and she walked through.   
"To what do I owe this esteemed pleasure?" Darkbird asked sarcastically.   
"Spare me," she answered, waving a claw. "Look, the reason I've come is to talk to you."   
"About what?"   
"Power! You've had a taste of power, and I'm sure you want more."   
Darkbird laughed darkly. "You have no idea at the power I possessed. But you're right, I would like some power again."   
"Like power over the Predacons?"   
"Yes, that would be nice, but why are you telling this? I mean, I didn't really make a good first impression."   
"I'm will to look past that. If you help me that is."   
Darkbird extended his hand. "Partners then?"   
"Partners," Blackarachnia said extending her claw.   
They shook hands(well, a hand and claw).   
"I'll be by later to discuss this further," she said.   
She turned and started to leave.   
" 'You know, I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave,'" Darkbird commented.   
Blackarachnia sighed and left.   
_So, Blackarachnia wants to team up with me does she? Well, if she thinks I'm going to follow her like some mindless puppet she wrong. Dead wrong!_ he thought.   
He started to laugh madly. 

THE END

EPILOGUE

In the weeks following, Darkbird proved himself to be both an excellent warrior and an annoyance. When not in battle taunting Blackbird, he was usually torturing his fellow Predacons, especially Scorponok and Waspinator. Aside form that, Megatron had no real problem with him. He just didn't like being around Darkbird too long. Besides, he had other concerns at the moment. A pod had been lost to the Maximals, and some equipment had disappeared.   
_It must be those spiders! _Megatron thought. _They must be planing something big this time. Of course, it could also be Darkbird. he has been known to disappear for long periods of time, but I don't have any evidence to support that, noo. And Darkbird has proven to be just as much a lunatic as Inferno. I must watch him closely, yeess._

****

Blackarachnia stood in Darkbird's quarters, tapping her foot. He called her in there to talk about something, and he wasn't saying anything. She was more than little annoyed.   
"Well?!" she finally barked out. "What did you want to talk about?!"   
"Not just yet," Darkbird said.   
A beep came for the door.   
"Ah, Tarantulas. Came in," Darkbird requested.   
Tarantulas walked in.   
"So, what do you want?" he asked. He cocked his head back when he saw Blackarachnia. "What's **she** doing here?!"   
"Because I there's something I need to show both of you," Darkbird said.   
He took out a small devise, pointed it at a wall, and pressed a button. Part of the started to distort. A small panel and a doorway appeared.   
"What's that?" Tarantulas asked.   
"You'll see," Darkbird replied.   
He placed his hand on the panel and a beam scanned it.   
"Palm scan, confirmed," the computer droned. A beam scanned his optics. "Optic scan, confirmed." Another beam scanned his body. "Body scan, confirmed."   
"A bit paranoid are we?" Blackarachnia scoffed.   
"Just cautious," Darkbird answered.   
"Please state pass code," the computer requested.   
"Klaatu…Barada…Nikto," Darkbird said.   
Tarantulas and Blackarachnia both gave him an odd look.   
"I have a love for the classics," he said.   
"Voice identification, confirmed."   
The doorway shimmered and lit up.   
"What is that?" Tarantulas asked again.   
"A passageway," Darkbird replied. "Follow me."   
He walked into it and disappeared. Blackarachnia and Tarantulas looked at each other, then followed him. They appeared in a small cave.   
"Welcome to my humble abode!" Darkbird proclaimed.   
Blackarachnia looked around and saw a computer console on one of the walls.   
"You!" she exclaimed. "It was you who stole the missing equipment."   
"Correct! But that's not all I got!" Darkbird announced. He walked over to the computer and pull out a small disk. "I also have this. On this tiny disk, I have all the dirty deeds and shameful secrets of both you two. You know, for the two people who are suppose to the smartest two of this group, it was incredibly easy to hack into yours files."   
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Tarantulas barked, charging at him.   
Blackarachnia held him back.   
"Calm down, Legs," she said.   
Tarantulas eased up a bit and she let him go. She then walked over to Darkbird.   
"So, you have the information on us. Now, what are you going to do with it?" she asked him.   
"Nothing. As long as you do what I say. If you don't… then I see this falling into Megatron's hands."   
"Well then, we can tell Megatron about this little set up you have here."   
"And what makes you so sure he'll believe you. Especially since he won't find any evidence. Face it, form now on you two belong to me," Darkbird said, placing the disk in his back compartment.   
Blackarachnia stepped closer to him.   
"You are a smart one," she said, placing her arms around him.   
" 'First thing, I could never love you. You sound like a richy bitch, you F*CK YOU!!'" he sang.   
Blackarachnia jumped back.   
"Good. Now, shoo. Go. Gogogogogog," Darkbird said, motioning towards the passageway.   
They all walk through the passage to Darkbird's quarters. Tarantulas left quickly and Blackarachnia followed, when she heard Darkbird say, " 'Don't let the door hit ya where the good lord split ya, bitch.'"   
She stomped out of the room. 

****

Tarantulas and Blackarachnia sat in Tarantulas's cave.   
"Thank you for getting me involved in this, witch," he snarled.   
"Hey, I didn't do anything! It was his idea to include you!"   
"Whatever. While we're on the subject, what was with you cuddling up to him like that?!"   
"I was getting this!" she said, holding up the disk. She threw it on the ground and then stomped on it. "There, now he has nothing on us."   
"How do you know he doesn't have back up copies?"   
"Well…I don't"   
"Perfect," scoffed. 

****

Darkbird sat in his own cave. He was looking for his disk.   
"Oh dear, she must have taken it," he said to myself. "It's a good thing I make a few back up copies."   
He pressed a button and a box of the same disk slid up. He began to laugh. 


End file.
